A New Reason To Think
by sherbett
Summary: Sam struggles with Dean's opinion of his abilities while Castiel reveals to Dean that he has the power to read minds. This addition to Castiel's powers comes in use.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** A New Reason To Think  
**Disclaimer:** I don't not own Supernatural or any of the characters.  
**Pairing/Characters:** Sam, Dean/Castiel  
**Rating:** M  
**Summary:** Sam struggles with Dean's opinion of his abilities while Castiel reveals to Dean that he has the power to read minds. This addition to Castiel's powers comes in use.  
**Notes:** This is the first slash fic I've written. Ever. Any feedback will help.

**Chapter One**

Sam hates the way Dean looks at him sometimes. He hates the fear he see's in his brother's eyes. He hates how Dean doesn't understand what he does is good. His ability to exorcise people with his mind is a good thing. It gets rid of the demon and leaves the person. It gives the person an opportunity to live. To go back to their family and friends. If, you know, the demon left them in a reasonable state. This is why Sam hates that look. He helps people and his brother looks at him like there's nothing worse in the world. So when Ruby came right out and said there was a demon that needed to be sent to hell, and quickly, it didn't make Sam happy. And, if the look on Dean's face meant anything, it made him even less happy. Sam feels a flash of anger at this, Dean can't even stand the mention of Sam's powers. Did Sam freak out when he found out that his brother had enjoyed torturing people in hell? No. Not at all. He felt sorry for him. He comforted him. It's not like what Sam does is anything like what Dean enjoyed doing, and yet his brother can't even look at him the same way.

"Fine, I'm coming" Sam has a sneaking suspicion the only reason he's agreeing to this is so he can get away for a while. Away from Dean. Away from that look. That your-powers-are-evil-and-I-don't-trust-you type of look.

He crosses the room and is out the door in a matter of seconds. Looking around he spots Ruby waiting in some car. Probably a stolen. He climbs in beside her and the old engine buzzes to life.

"Dean will have to get used to it sometime." Ruby stares straight ahead, even though she's always been a good driver.

"Ruby...." Sam starts, trying to think of a sentence that would make everything clear.

He gives up after a few seconds and they succumb to silence for the rest of the trip.

After what seems like hours they arrive at another hotel, pulling up next to room 11.

Sam gets out of the car as quickly as humanly possible, and yet Ruby still manages to beat him. Waiting next to the door as he walks up. Sam pushes open the door to reveal a dark, bad smelling room. He enters slowly, flicking on lights as he goes.

"Geez, you really can pick them, this room sucks!"

Even with all the lights on the room is dark. Sam discovers the bad smell is coming from some leftover food, possibly months old.

In the middle of the room is a painted Key of Solomon. And a demon tied to a chair. She looks up as Sam moves closer. Smiling when he stops.

"Sammy Winchester! I never thought I would see the day" The voice is light, suiting a happy-go-lucky person rather than a dark, hell escapee.

"I remember seeing you in hell, back when you were human" The sentence finishes with a laugh. Funny how these demons always mock right before their sent back.

Sam had only been in hell for a short time, after Jake killed him to win the Psychic Kids Fight to the Death. Dean hadn't been able to bear living without Sam so he made a deal; a year to live for Sam's life. After that year Dean had gone to hell.

"I'm still human, unlike you." Sam's voice remained flat, emotionless.

"Oh yeah, right! Sam, did you forget about all the demon blood floating around inside you?!? I doubt it. Your less human then Dean, and look at what he did."

Sam winces internally, careful not to let it show through. As if he was anything like Dean. Sam raises his hand. It takes all his concentration. He has to block out emotions, thoughts, everything but the concentration. It's not easy. But he manages to do it and, unfortunately the human doesn't make it. Sam can't quite make himself feel sad about this.

He meets Ruby back outside and they drive back to where Dean is.

-------------------------------

Sam tries to open the door quietly. Dean usually tends to be asleep at 3am. Apparently not today. He finds Dean awake, sitting on the couch with his best bud, Castiel. The angel really does have the worst timing.

After a quick scan of the room he finds that, for once, Castiel is here by himself, missing his co-worker - the always happy Uriel. Note the sarcasm. This helps Sam to relax. Uriel is the worst of the pair. He says a quick hello to the two on the couch, both looking up at him.

He starts walking, aiming for the fridge.

"Can you get us another beer?" Dean calls out, his voice sounding calm.

Sam's not sure what to do. Dean did say 'us' but since when had Castiel done anything human? I mean, the guy doesn't even have facial expressions.

Sam settles for getting each of them a beer. Castiel leaves his on the table where Sam put it down. It seems like he doesn't even know it's there.

Sam looks at Dean. Really looks at him. He seems to be doing okay, so Sam gives him a _what-the-hell-is-going-on_ look. Dean replies with a smile.

Sam glances at the angel, and notices that his bright blue eyes are staring at them, watching their human exchange. He looks at Dean and tilts his head to the side, looking quizzical.

Dean ignores this and continues on with whatever story he was telling him.

"And then this girl, Rebecca, she opens the door and...." Sam tunes out. This story is one he hears all the time. Dean loves to brag.

Instead of the usual bout of laughter Sam hears at the end of the story, there is dead silence. It seems angels lack a sense of humour. Who knew?

**Chapter Two**

Dean hates that he can't get the memories of hell out of his head. He hates that Sam just left to go be freaky with Ruby. He hates that he's alone.

So he starts wishing the only other person he knows was there. He pretends that if he thinks hard enough it might happen. He squeezes his eyes shut, so tight he can see little coloured dots and they start to hurt. When he opens them he see's Castiel standing in front of him. Even just standing there, he still managed to scare the shit out of Dean. I mean, nobody would have expected that to work. Which is probably very apparent on Dean's face right now.

Castiel just stands. Staring.

"Uhhh... Cas.... hey..." Dean manages to choke out some words.

"Dean. You called" Castiel's voice has that same rough edge to it, and yet it's still monotone. Devoid of any emotion.

"I called? What? I sat there thinking of you." Dean is dumbfounded, how on earth did he call Castiel? How on anywhere did he call Castiel?

"Your thoughts speak out to me Dean. I sensed you needed me" Always with the mystique.

"You can read my mind?" Dean is beyond confused. He never even imagined that angels would have the ability to read minds. Hell, he never even imagined angels existed.

"Yes, I can"

Dean starts to regret some of the things he's thought in Castiels presence. It's a few minutes into this he realises Castiel can probably 'hear' what he's thinking right now. Dean blushes slightly and offers Castiel a beer.

He's not at all shocked when Castiel denies it. He's never done anything remotely human. He gets a beer for himself and joins Castiel on the couch, turning on the TV for some background noise.

"So, you can read everyone's thoughts?" That's heaps weird. And how annoying would it be, knowing what people are thinking all the time.

"Not everyone's Dean. Mostly just yours" Even voice. Lack of facial expression. Nothing ever changes.

It takes Dean a while to take this in. Castiel hears only his thoughts. Just him. He's tuned into the worst radio station you possible could.

He opens his mouth to say something but is cut off before he can even start.

"No Dean, I have never heard of anything like this happening before"

Wow, this was going to be annoying. Castiel knowing everything. All the time. But this never happening before, that has to be a bit weird. Why now?

They sit in silence for a while and watch TV. Dean tries not to think much and fails. He knows Castiel is paying no attention to the TV. He glances at the angel and Castiel turns to face him. This was the first time Dean noticed how Castiel's eyes were such a deep blue. Beautiful in a way. Dean blushes and turns back to the TV, knowing full well that Castiel heard that. This mind reading thing sucks. Out of the corner of his eye, he can just see that the angel is sitting and staring. Staring at Dean.

It's at that moment the door opens slowly, quietly. Sam must be back. He was gone for long enough to make Dean wonder what he and that hell bitch did. Sam stops dead in his tracks when he sees them just sitting on the couch, staring up at him. Dean can clearly see the emotions flicker across his face. Surprise. Confusion. Annoyance. Relief. Annoyance.

"Can you get us another beer?" Dean has to break the tension somehow, and his is almost empty.

Sam grabs three beers, as if Castiel is actually going to drink one, and sits down, watching the TV. After a while he glances at Dean. Dean knows that look well. It's the _what-the-hell-is-going-on_ look. He knows a simple smile in return will drive Sam mad.

He looks at Castiel, who is glancing between the brothers. Totally unnecessary. He would know what's going on without having to look.

Dean shoots Castiel a thought message _Sam wonders why your here_. This thought thing might come in handy, sometimes.

Even though Castiel's facial expression remains exactly the same, Dean knows the angel feels better knowing what's going on.

A short while later Dean becomes annoyed. Sam keeps shooting looks at him. Glancing between him and Castiel and so on. Like he thought something might have been going on. Like Dean would do that. Just because Sam and Ruby decided to be naked, doesn't mean Dean would go there. Least of all with an angel, who is a man. A man. Sam thought Dean would go for a man. Upon thinking this, Castiel turned to face Dean. Look him squarely in the eyes. Just looking. He's sitting there staring. Staring with those beautiful blue eyes. Dean let his eyes drift a bit, following the perfect curve of Castiels chin and resting on his shirt collar. Dean's heart beats faster as he remembers that the angel, the beautiful angel, can hear every thought he's had.

Castiel isn't looking at him like he's angry though. He looks more intrigued. Like he wonders were Dean's thoughts could lead.

Sam interrupts Castiels gaze, thank god, by saying goodnight and heading to bed. The angel's eyes follow him around the room in a way that makes Dean think he's purposefully keeping his eyes off Dean. Dean snorts, what a human thing to do. Ignore someone.

As soon as Sam is in bed Castiel faces the TV again. A scene of a romantic kiss appears and Castiel tilts his head to the side, his typical _I'm-puzzled_ look. Then, before Dean has time to react Castiel's lips are pressing against his. With no idea how they got there, his brain is pre occupied with how this happened rather than the fact that it shouldn't be happening. As Dean goes to stop this very weird kiss, apparently angels don't do a lot of kissing, Castiel 'hears' his plan and shoves his tongue further in Deans mouth.

After slowly pushing him off, Dean just sits there looking at him. The angel looks even more confused than he did before. Dean has a strange pit in his stomach. A kind of longing. A longing he's never had before. A longing he didn't know he could have.

"Cas...." Dean starts. Unable to finish the sentence he resigns into silence.

"Dean, I thought this was what you wanted"

"Why would you think that?"

"The thoughts about Sam, about me, and the tv..." Castiels voice fades also, leaving the sentence unanswered. Something Deans never witnessed before.

"I... it's just.... Men aren't..." Dean stutters over words, unable to form a coherent sentence. Distracted by the memory of Castiels lips on his.

He suddenly leans towards the angel and kisses him. The longing in his stomach gets worse, gets more desperate. Dean is desperate for more. Castiel kisses him back and even though he seems to have no experience, it's still the best kiss of Dean's life.

When Dean wakes the next morning Sam is already up. He had forgotten completely about Sam and was quite surprised they hadn't woken him. He looks around for Cas, but he's nowhere to be found. This wrenches at Dean's gut. He longs to see his beautiful angel.

Now he knows anytime he wants to see Castiel, he can just think of him. And he'll know.


	2. Chapter 3

Dean likes how hotel rooms come with mini bars. He likes how the diners in small towns serve proper food, and at a reasonable price. He likes listening to the same tapes over and over again. He likes his classic rock. He loves the fact that Sam still has no idea about him and Castiel. He absolutely _adores_ the fact that there is a him and Castiel.

It's been around two months since Castiel revealed to Dean that he had the ability to read his thoughts, and yet Dean still couldn't get used to it. It was just so weird, an angel being able to read his thoughts. And if Dean thinks it's weird, it's definitely weird, I mean he hunts ghosts for a living. His weird meter is set pretty high.

He's only seen Castiel twice in those two months, both after Sam went to bed. He would just randomly appear. Always alone. The last time was at the very start of the second month, and Dean is starting to wonder what's taking so long. He spends ten minutes every night, after Sam's asleep, just thinking completely of Castiel, hoping he'll show up. And that's separate from all the time he spends during the day thinking about him.

"What do you want for lunch?" Sam calls out from the lounge room. This time they actually got a hotel room that has rooms. It's fancy~

"You choose" Dean replies angrily. He's been growing increasingly mopey and angry without his late night visits from the angel.

"Fine, we'll have Chinese"

The food arrives around half an hour later and Dean walks slowly out of the bedroom where he's been hiding for the past month. Moping. He can barely taste the food, the only thing on his mind is Castiel. He starts to wonder if he's okay, and the thought almost makes him laugh, an angel being hurt? Not likely. Almost makes him laugh, he's stopped by the feeling of dread he gets at the thought. And if he is okay why hasn't he come to see Dean? Does he just not care anymore? These are the kind of thoughts that have been floating around in Deans head for the past month. Chewing him up inside. Made all the worse by the fact that Cas can hear them, he hears them and doesn't care.

As soon as the meal is over Dean goes back to the bedroom, where he turns on the TV. He's not really looking at the family movie playing, he's not even seeing the screen as much as he's watching one section of pixels change from colour to colour. He eventually doses off.

He gets woken by Sam banging on the door.

"It's time to go, get up!"

Oh, right. Dean remembers that they were going to check out an old 'haunted' house tonight. Maybe he can shoot something. The thought is enough to make him get out of bed, at least.

----------------------------------

Dean kicks in the door and hurries inside. The door probably wasn't even locked. He has just missed doing that. They investigate the whole first two floors before Sam finds the hidden door to the basement.

At the bottom of the stairs they find someone tied to a table, looking as if they had been tortured pretty brutally. Not a pretty sight. The body starts whining as they move closer, unable to form words because of the gag. As soon as they reach the table they hear a door nearby open. Turning, Dean finds himself face to face with Alastair once again. This guy just doesn't quit.

"Hello Dean, glad you could join me, fancy a turn?" Alastair hold the knife out to Dean, handle pointing out. Giving him the opportunity to tear someone's soul apart, just like he did in hell. Dean's almost angry enough to do it too.

"Sure... -" Dean doesn't get a chance to voice his sarcastic remark. It had taken Castiel a few seconds to join them. Seconds. What, he couldn't spare seconds for Dean? But Alastair, sure.

Dean struggles not to let his emotions show on his face. He's not even sure Castiel can even hear his thoughts anymore. Castiel is here with Uriel, or course.

It takes Dean a few extra seconds to realise he's been staring at Castiel for a little too long and he quickly averts his gaze.

"Now the gangs all hear!" Alastair doesn't sound very happy about this.

"Let the girl go" Castiel's voice is exactly like Dean remembers it, rough, emotionless, perfect. Dean is suddenly overwhelmed by memories. He used to think his memory was good, but these memories were amazing. He could feel Castiel's hand in his hair, he could even smell his skin.

Dean came back to reality a few minutes later, hoping he hadn't missed anything. _So why the sudden show up?_ He shot the thought at Castiel, not even sure if he could hear it. If he could than he was very good at his poker face, not even his eyes changed.

He starts to notice that Castiel hasn't looked at him once since he's been here. Not once. Not even a glance. Dean feels oddly guilty and starts to wonder if it was something he did. He hopes to god it wasn't. Almost smiling at this, to god; how fitting.

Dean's sure a fight is going to break out, and he just wanted to get it over and done with so he can go back to his bedroom and mope.

He pulls Ruby's knife from his pocket and stabs Alastair in the chest mid sentence. Even knowing it didn't do any good, Dean feels slightly better. Everyone turns to look at Dean. Including both the angels. Castiel has no expression in his eyes. Dean misses seeing them glimmer with hope or anticipation. He thinks he sees a tiny change in Castiel's eyes at those thoughts, but he half hopes he just imagined it.

It might be better if Castiel had lost his mind reading ability, rather than just left Dean to worry and wait. It would be better if he hadn't known how much Dean had wanted to see him, what he would have given, then to have him simply ignore it as if it didn't matter.

Though, that is how Dean feels about himself, that he doesn't matter, so he's not surprised someone else feels that way.

He longs for the warmth, safety and privacy of his bed.

"Excuse me" Dean heads upstairs, leaving his brother standing with Alastair. Something he never thought he would do. He never thought he would leave a fight in general.

But he just couldn't stand it anymore. He couldn't stand being around Castiel and knowing he doesn't care.

He finds an empty room with a couch on the second floor and spreads out, taking up the whole thing. He closes his eyes and starts to take slow deep breaths. He figures he can at least try the whole yoga relaxation deal. 'Desperate times call for desperate measures', right?

"Dean" That perfect voice comes out of nowhere, and it startles Dean into opening his eyes. It makes his heart rate rise, ruining his great attempt at calming down.

With his eyes open he can clearly see Castiel standing in the doorway, looking unsure of what to do. Unsure is not something Dean has seen Castiel be before.

"So, what's up?" Dean can't quite keep the anger out of his voice.

"Yes Dean, I can still hear your thoughts" Straight to the point, no wasting time. Castiel's eyes flash with pain and he lowers them to the ground.

Dean takes a minute to try and compose himself before he replies. So Cas had just chosen to ignore him, the one thing Dean couldn't bear.

Before Dean can think of a sentence that words what he is feeling Castiel speaks up again.

"You shouldn't doubt yourself as much as you do. All those things you think about yourself, they're not true." His voice is softer then Dean's ever heard it.

"You are not worthless Dean. You are not pitiful, or pathetic."

"So, you did just choose to ignore my thoughts then?" _Unless I did something wrong_. Dean just can't make the words come out of his mouth, but he knows Castiel heard them. He can see it in his eyes. His deep blue eyes.

"It's complicated.... You see.... There's this...." Castiel struggles for words, another thing Dean has never witnessed.

"I get it" Dean stands, pushing his way past Cas as he walks out the door. His skin tingling from the contact.

....

**I'm not sure if I should keep going or not. Is it any good?**


	3. Chapter 4

_(This is my procrastination for the day. Thanks to those people that replied to the last chapter. This one is more in Castiels POV, so it might not be as good because I'm not sure how he should think.)_

Castiel likes being on earth. He likes to eat cheeseburgers. He likes the fact that his host is appealing to people. He wishes that humans didn't need to sleep so much. He wishes that he couldn't hear Dean's thoughts.

It started off good. He 'heard' Dean thinking about him, wishing he had some company. So he decided to just show up and sit with him for a while. He was just as confused as Dean looked when he told him about his new ability. Castiel has never heard of anything like this happening before. Ever. Dean wanted answers though, he could hear it. He could also hear all the confusion and complaints Dean had when he found out Castiel didn't have any answers.

_Castiel, not having answers?!?_ Was the one thought that almost made Cas laugh, Dean had always assumed Castiel knew everything because he was an angel. The truth is he's just as clueless as Dean. He knows only what he's been told, and that's not a lot.

Dean's thoughts had eventually led the two of them to do something Castiel had never done before. According to Dean's thoughts that fact was obvious. Dean, on the other hand, was a master at kissing. All those years of 'hooking up' with random girls had done him some good. The entire experience was almost overwhelming to Castiel, and he was very very very confused when Dean had stopped the kiss only to start another a few seconds later. _Humans,_ Castiel scoffs.

The next few months had involved a little of Castiel showing up after Sam had fallen asleep. By the way Dean greeted him, he was sure he hadn't minded his surprise visits. Even when he wasn't with Dean, he could hear his thoughts. He couldn't even turn them off while he sleeps, and they infiltrated his dreams. Dean thinks a lot about himself. Never anything good. A lot of self doubt. He also thinks a fair bit about Castiel, which makes him feel slightly warm and fuzzy inside. Confusing him further.

When Uriel had showed up at Castiel's hideout (which is actually a typical hotel room) saying that they needed to go prevent seals from being broken, Cas had left without a second thought. As great as possessing a human was, he still lacked free will, and his life was bound by orders. Uriel had done a lot of complaining about Castiel being absent and distracted. Castiel supposed that it was slightly ironic he barely heard this because he was too distracted by Deans thoughts. Dean was worried about him, and Castiel felt a pang of guilt at this. Accompanied by the feeling he should go see Dean. But with Uriel, and the orders, there wasn't a chance of that happening anytime soon.

Fast forward to around three weeks later, when they had followed Alastair's trail to an abandoned house. They knew they would find him there with the next seal. Castiel had been completely taken by surprise when they found Alastair talking to the Winchesters. Both the Winchesters. He was careful not to look at Dean, he could tell by Dean's thoughts that he wasn't very cheery today. Or any day since he had last seen him. He could just see that Dean seemed to be unable to look away from him, and he heard that Dean also noticed this. Dean's thoughts were harder to ignore with the Winchester standing so close. So close he could reach out and touch him. His thoughts preoccupied him and he missed a few seconds of conversation.

The conversation continued for a few minutes, they were simply bantering about the seal, which happened to be an innocent girl strapped to a table a few feet away. Before a fight had the chance to break out Dean had taken Ruby's knife from his back pocket and stabbed Alastair in the chest. His thoughts let on that he knew this wouldn't do anything, he couldn't even bear to be in the same room as Castiel. Dean had excused himself and left. Leaving everyone, including Castiel dumbfounded. Castiel had followed him and a 'fight' had ensued. A type of fight Castiel has never experienced before, but one that left him feeling worse then any of the others. Worse than being stabbed or beaten.

--------------------------------------

Fast-forward to now...

Castiel stands in the corner of the Winchesters hotel room. Simply standing, watching them sleep. Watching Dean sleep. He's been here for the past few nights. Dean had almost woken once and Castiel was unsure of what to do. It was obvious that Dean didn't want to talk to him. He could tell by Dean's thoughts. Every day and night Castiel has been plagued by the memories of that night. That night in the abandoned house, when he had gone after Dean. Dean had looked so crushed when he heard that Castiel could still hear his thoughts. He could hear Dean's mind being flooded with fear and pain. He had heard Dean 's thoughts. He had heard how the room felt suddenly smaller to Dean, how there was less air to breathe. He could almost understand what he meant. He could completely understand why Dean had to leave. His thoughts had said it all. Every night Castiel lives that moment in his head, over and over again, until he's so exhausted he can't even stand. He can't stand to see Dean like this, not sleeping well, being cranky and moping, his thoughts dark and very hating of himself. He misses Dean's smile and sarcastic comments. Castiel is surprised his hasn't died, the pain he feels when he thinks that he caused this is agonizing. Hearing Dean's sad and angry thoughts makes him wish he couldn't hear his thoughts at all.

It's almost a week later, and Castiel is standing in exactly the same spot, watching Dean sleep. It's become quite a habit now. He's buried deep in his memories, reliving that night for the ninth time since he arrived in their hotel room. He's so deep in thought he doesn't even notice when Dean's thoughts change. _Castiel, Castiel, is in the room. Standing. Am I dreaming? I think I'm dreaming. Damn this recurring dream._ Dean's thoughts repeat over and over until Castiel is shaken out of his memories.

"No Dean, it's not a dream" He sighs, this is the last thing he wanted.

"I'll go" He knows that Dean doesn't want to see him.

"Wait, stay!" Dean's voice is urgent. Taking Castiel completely by surprise. He's never going to figure out humans. No matter how long he's on earth.

He slowly turns to face Dean, who is now out of bed, wearing just a grey t-shirt and some boxers. They stand in silence until Dean finally talks.

"I thought I was just dreaming that you've been here"

"I know, I still hear your thoughts" He can hear Dean wince at this.

"So why are you here, I thought you didn't have time for me anymore." Dean's voice is flat.

"You crowd my thoughts Dean. Not only do I hear your thoughts but basically all of mine revolve around you. And I never said I didn't have time for you"

He could hear the way Dean though cussed at his rising heart rate.

He waited for a few minutes, but it seemed that Dean was unable to say anything.

"You have to understand, my entire life is ruled by orders. I cannot disobey."

"So.... If I order you to come see me you have to?" It was nice to hear Dean making a joke again, even if it was half hearted.

"This thing with you Dean, I have no idea what it is, where it's going. I've had no experience with being human before" _Obviously you've had no experience before, that kiss was very weird._ Even Dean's thoughts were mocking.

Before he can continue with his explanation Dean takes a few steps and stands right in front of him. Without his shoes, they're almost the same height. Dean looks straight into Castiel's eyes and Castiel swears he can feel Dean's heart beat faster. His heart reacts in much the same way. Dean leans forward a miniscule amount and presses his lips against Castiel. Castiel is reminded of what this felt like, and he never realised how much he missed it. How much he missed Dean. How right it felt. He can feel the heat from Deans body and already his hand is wrapped in Dean's hair. He hears a moan escape from Dean's throat and he feels his body react by pushing closer against Dean. _Wow, you're so much better at kissing nowadays, what happened during that month?_ Castiel wonders how Dean is still able to form coherent thoughts. He plans to change that. As soon as he goes to execute those plans he feels Dean move away from him. Confused he opens his eyes. Dean seems to be looking extremely guilty and awkward and as Castiel follows his gaze he notices Sam is laying awake. Staring at them, his eyes wider then Castiel knew was humanly possible.

"What the hell?!?!?!" Sam looks from Dean to Castiel and back at Dean.

_Whooooooppsss...._ It appears even Dean forgot Sam was there.


	4. Chapter 5

Sam is used to all the weird and annoying things his brother does. He's used to finding socks in the sink and really old food in the fridge. He's used to hearing Dean mumble in his sleep. Dean has been doing all these things for as long as Sam can remember.

So when he hears Dean basically groan in his sleep, he just rolls over and covers his head with the blanket. He's so used to it that he barely notices it. It takes him about half a minute to realise he's never heard Dean groan like this before. Worried that he might have somehow manages to hurt himself while sleeping (it wouldn't be the first time), Sam supposed he should probably check. He rolls over again so that he's facing Dean's bed and opens his eyes. But Dean's not in his bed. Looking around the room Sam notices what appears to be two people standing near the couch. He lets out a sigh as he realises one of them is Dean. He wonders how Dean manages to get random girls to come over at 3am and sighs again because he knows Dean will never tell him how.

As he goes lay back down Dean stops making out with the girl... a complete feeling of bewilderment comes over Sam as he thinks he can see Castiel standing right where he thought the girl would be. Confused he looks at Dean, who has the look of a little kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. He can also see when Castiel appears to grin, and then do a horrible job of hiding it. Castiel... with emotions.... and standing where Dean's girl was. Early morning really doesn't agree with Sam.

"What the hell?!?" The thought dawns on him slowly, his brain all mushy from sleep. There was no girl. There was just Dean. And Castiel. Dean with Castiel. Sam definitely wasn't used to this.

"Uhhh.... hey Sammy" Dean tries to sound nonchalant. And fails, miserably.

"Dean, what the fuck is going on? I could've sworn I just saw you make out with..." Unable to say it Sam motions towards Castiel, who looks as calm as ever.

"Well, uhh... yeah.... you know..." Sam doesn't think he's ever heard his brother stutter as much as this.

"That night you went out with Ruby, Dean asked me to be company for him" Castiel glances at Dean, as if he's not sure if he should go on.

"That night with Ruby?"

"In Iowa" Dean managed to make a sentence, even if it was short.

"Oh right." Sam still feeling confused as to what this has to do with what just happened. Not entirely sure this isn't a dream.

Dean looks at Castiel and nods.

"Right, I was pretty pissed at you, so I invited him over... We pretty much just sat and watched some TV for a while. You were there for most of it. After you went to bed a movie came on, a rom-com. Before I knew it he was on top of me, apparently trying to re-enact the movie" Dean grimaces as he mentions romantic comedies, still unable to stand them.

Sam looks at Castiel, who isn't denying anything Dean said. He even looks straight back at Sam.

"My brother... made out... with... an angel..." Dean was always one-upping Sam. Sam gets a bullseye, Dean gets two. Sam buys himself motorbike, Dean gets a car from their dad. Sam starts dating a demon, Dean makes out with an angel.

"Anyways... Cas was showing up randomly for a few weeks, and then he stopped"

"That's why Dean appeared so angry and unhappy" Castiel's input earned him a pretty fierce glance from Dean, but he just grinned in response. It was going to take a while to get used to seeing his with emotions... and with Dean.

When Sam didn't say anything Dean decided it was time to continue. "And this is the first time I've seen him since that thing with Alastair. There, story done."

"But, he's a man" Which Sam would have thought was obvious by the way they used 'he' in reference to him.

Dean rolled his eyes when he heard this and looked pointedly at Castiel, who actually let out a laugh. A laugh!

"Sam, how stupid do you think I am? I know he's a man."

Huh. Whatever this thing between the two of them was, Sam was glad to see Dean was back to making jokes. It would actually explain a lot, especially because Dean hasn't brought a girl home in months. But Dean with a man? Dean... gay? Sam definitely never saw this coming.

----------------------------------------

The next morning he opens his eyes to late morning sun peeking under the curtains and the smell of coffee. Mmmmmmm.... Coffee seems like a good enough reason to get out of bed. Sam is surprised that Dean let him sleep in. He pushes the blanket off and looks around with bleary eyes. He can see Dean sitting with someone on the couch. He rubs his eyes and that someone becomes clear, it's Castiel. The memories of the night coming rushing back to Sam. Everything about his brother and Castiel, it all comes back.

They both look at him as he gets up and pours the coffee. Unsure of what to do Sam stands by the bench. What if it was just a really weird dream? Dean wouldn't be too happy to hear about it. But what if it wasn't? How would he feel about his brother being with man? He honestly had no idea. It's not something he's thought about before. It would be weird to wake up to Castiel being here every morning though.

"Morning Sammy"

"Hello Sam"

They speak at exactly the same time. That was going to take some getting used to.

"Hey guys"

"I must go, someone is trying to open another seal" Castiel looks apologisingly at Dean.

"I will" Castiel says, as if he's answering a question, even though none was asked. Without another word the angel leans over to give Dean a quick peck on the lips and then he's gone. The kissing was _definitely_ going to take some getting used to.

Dean looks hesitantly at Sam. "What do you think?"

"It's definitely weird. And it's going to take some getting used to. Maybe even more so then you leaving your socks in the sink"

"When have I ever done that?" Dean smiles. Sam thinks of the past few weeks and how bad Dean's mood was, happy that those days seem to be over.

"Come on, seriously? All the time!"

----------------------------

Castiel reappears a few hours later. Actually knocking on the door for what Sam supposes is the first time ever. Dean answers the door and grins.

"Since when do you knock?" Dean mocks.

"There's a first time for everything" Castiel replies, giving Dean a look that Sam could probably never understand.

_(I wasn't all that happy with this chapter, but I figured Sam's POV would be needed for it. I find Sam harder to write for then Dean, I'm not sure why. There will probably be one more Dean chapter after this and then I'll run out of ideas, and it will become long and boring, which is never good, so I'll probably just end it.  
When I signed up to this I actually wasn't expecting anyone to read what I wrote, so thanks ^_^)_


End file.
